


The Gifts of This Reality

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Leia Organa, BAMF Leia Organa, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, POV Leia Organa, Palpatine Deserved It Though, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia can’t help but think of what could have happened, had she acted too late.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Gifts of This Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Fix-It Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Leia’s nightmares are busy. Just because she successfully managed to drive Palpatine out of Ben’s head, even kill him, doesn’t necessarily mean that her mind will let her have any peace. She still has terrible dreams, dreams about what could have happened thanks to her own deficiency, her own hubris. And they’re not kind enough to at least leave her blind to one thing, or deaf to another. No, it’s like she’s forced to watch in many of these instances. Ben, running some sort of odd red lightsaber through Han, or Poe being tortured on some sort of rack. She wonders, absently, if it’s just her mind torturing her with possibilities of what could have been — or if it’s a case of Palpatine having his revenge beyond the grave. Either one’s possible. Leia can remember, vaguely, learning about Ajunta Pall, whose spirit had been lost after his death thanks to Sith alchemy, only for the redeemed Revan to give him a second chance. A chance to pass on. Be at peace.   
  
Of course, Palpatine is nothing like Pall. Not truly.   
  
Leia’s lying awake in that moment, considering the horrors of simply, what could have been — if she hadn’t chosen to act. If she hadn’t chosen to save Ben. If, if, if. She knows she should be glad that Ben’s all right, but right now, she just has to make sure Han’s still there.   
  
Han’s mercifully asleep. His hair graying, still as handsome as ever in his middle age, and Leia almost wants to cry with gratitude. Wants to praise the Force that the bad future in her nightmares didn’t come to pass. She watches Han, and she finds that just watching him, reminding herself of the gifts she has in this reality — this _reality_ — is enough to comfort her.  
  
“Thank you,” she murmurs. To Han, or to the Force itself, she doesn’t know. Han sleeps on, and Leia gently guides a hand along his back, grateful for the gifts she’s been given.


End file.
